


Undecided to stay Decided

by sannsibarr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannsibarr/pseuds/sannsibarr
Summary: After the events of Puppeteer 2, Marinette is struggling more than ever with her emotions, but this time not only towards Adrien. Marinette is not alone in feeling this way, as Adrien struggles with the same things.





	Undecided to stay Decided

**Author's Note:**

> This little ff/au takes place after the events of Puppeteer 2, and begins with showing the car scene that ended the episode.

A last goodbye was said between Marinette and Manon, as she ran to hug her mother. Still wawing, Marinette turned around and walked to the car where Adrien stood holding the door open for Marinette. Looking down into the ground, Marinette entered the car and kept looking down at her feet. When Adrien entered, he gave a quick, saddened look at her, and told his driver to take them to her house, before he too began looking down at his own feet.

"I'm sorry!" they blurted out in unison, looking at each other. Gesturing towards Adrien, she told him to go first, but he quickly responded that she should be the one to begin talking.

"I should not have kissed your statue, but I didn't know it was you, and if I knew it would not have been a joke because...-"

"No, no, wait... it's my fault." Adrien interrupted. "When you left the workshop, I thought you were upset against me, so I did this lame joke and..." he continued, still looking down into the ground.

Looking straight at him and leaning in closer, Marinette loudly said "I was never upset! I'm so sorry that you have thought that!"

"Really? So we are still friends?" he asked her as he too were getting closer to the middle of the car.

Faces only a few inches apart, she happily answered "Of course! But, when in doubt, I propose that we do no more jokes."

Laughing, Adrien responded " Alright. I'm not so great at it, the girl I love always says that."

"The girl you...that you...love..." she said with wide eyes, more to herself than to Adrien, while she was moving back to sit more normally in her seat, but it didn't stop there. Now looking out the window, she held her left arm over her right shoulder, with her other hand on her right knee.

"Are you alright Marinette?" Adrien asked with concern in his voice. Only slightly glancing over, she responded "Yes, I'm glad...we are friends." Without saying anything else during the car ride, Adrien simply turned back to his seat, and pondered over what had happened during the day, and the car ride.

When they arrived at the bakery, Marinette simply exited the car. "We'll see each other tomorrow?" Adrien asked with a smile, and Marinette responded with a simple "yeah" when she was closing the door to the car. Not looking back, she entered the building and made her way up to her room.

Up in her room, she sat on her bed with Tikki, looking at her pinboard that had several pictures of her friends and Adrien on it. Reaching towards one of his modelling pictures, that had several post-it notes with hearts on them around it, she began talking to Tikki.

"You heard him. Adrien is in love with another girl and me...I'm just a friend."

"I think life can give you a lot of surprises, Marinette." Tikki said positively, in an attempt to cheer up her partner in justice.

Allowing the picture to still hang, she laid down on her bed, telling Tikki that "Maybe...it would have been a ridiculous first kiss anyway.", and the slightly stroking her lips with her index finger.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where Puppeteer 2 left off, and the next chapter will be me continuing the story.


End file.
